Crippled Truth of the Third Child
by Metal Overload
Summary: Chapter 4! Fate has dealt Ayane a critical blow. Her future is now bleek and the truth is being unveiled to those who weren't meant to know...
1. Chapter 1: I have another sister

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters. All DOA characters are owned by the good people at Tecmo.

Originally I wasn't going to post this story until it and my other fanfics were finished. However I feel the need to post early. I have been told that this is my finest work so far.

There is a truth where there is nonbelief. Some things are hidden for protection or for honor. The truth about Ayane was concealed from the younger ninjas. Only that she is corrupt is known. The truth about Ayanes true parents was kept from her. Until the age of 8 when her real mother finally spoke it. But then the truth was kept hidden. There are those who still don't know. Absent minded of her relation to them… until one day Ayame broke her promise to her crippled third child…

Chapter 1: I have another sister?

There was rain. Lots of rain. In a dark village that was thought to be abandoned. This night seemed familiar to the night Raidou attacked their own village. Ayane remembered that night well. She had longed to kill her damned father for a long time. And she couldn't do it… And I was paralyzed in the process. I have long since recovered and come back to find out that my sister Kasumi ran away to kill Raidou. And she succeeded. But now… she can never return. Forever to run. And now once again I face the challenge of preventing my sister from doing something they feel they need to do to survive. This time Ayane has suffered a devastating blow. And as I stare at her in her bed at this very moment I wonder how I will proceed to tell her… that she can never fight again.

I always thought that Ayane had a sweet pretty face. And I often wondered who her mother was. After I figured out who her father was before the third tournament I was shocked. I always regarded Ayane as a close friend. She always obeyed orders and she always came through for me. But she had this blind hatred for my sister Kasumi. At least…. I thought it was blind. After the third tournament I was given an order to send Ayane on a mission to an abandoned village deeper in the forest. When she didn't return I knew something wasn't right. But I figured whatever the difficulty she would get through it like she always has.

But then my mother came to me. Her eyes full of concern. "Son… has Ayane not returned…"

Even though I to was slightly worried I couldn't help but wonder why mother would worry about Ayane of all people. "I'm sure she's fine mother… why do you ask of her?"

She seemed to have felt a bit hurt. As if she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. She opened her mouth again and again to find the words. Then a tear slowly crept from her eye. I quickly embraced her to comfort her. She smelled of sakura blossoms. The scent always calmed me as well as Kasumi when we hugged her. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Dearest mother… what's wrong?" I held my hand up and started to whipe a tear from her cheek when she grabbed my hand and nuzzled it gently against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I can't go on anymore without you not knowing the truth my son."

"The truth of what?"

She waited a moment before speaking. "…. There should have been three of you my son… I bared not two…. But three children."

I myself couldn't speak. "… WHAT!"

"Hayate… you have Kasumi yes but…. You also have a half sister." She burst into tears. I pulled her into a tight hug once again.

Again I found myself at a loss for words. So many questions rushed through my mind at once. "… I… Have another sister?" Questions so many questions. My mind wondered who it could be. Did I know her...? And then it hit me.

"Mother…" She looked up at me. "Is… is she… Ayane?" How could it have not been. It all made sense now. As a child she was hated and shunned. I knew that mother was raped once but had no idea it was Raidou.

"… Ayane it is." My eyes grew wide. "Son please… she has known the truth for a long time. And she requested that not you nor Kasumi be told the truth." I was about to speak when she interrupted me puling my hand from her face. "Nearly the entire village knows the truth except you, Kasumi, and a few others. So I was sworn to secrecy by the council to hide the truth. They didn't want the child of Raidou to be part of the ruling family. So they threw her out like a dirty secret. But I couldn't sit by and watch her suffer. I secretly met up with Master Genra and asked him to do me this favor and take care of my little girl."

She opened her eyes again her eyes full of a watery hatred. "But… by the time the council acknowledged his request she was already 8. And had suffered." I kept silent. "And I have watched her grow from a far. Unable to have her as my own…. Like I wanted and requested repeatedly." She fell silent for a moment. "… Your father wanted her as well. Even if she wasn't his child he wanted to have her anyway."

My speechlessness was becoming far too apparent. Ayane… mine and Kasumis half sister. I wondered why. Father is a part of the council is he not? Then why did he let her go? Why was she not raised happily with me and Kasumi? Mother answered the question as if she read my mind.

"Your father is only a leader of the clan. The council does not include him." She shook her head. "The council is a proud group of old ninjas that can't even fight anymore. Too proud to let the old laws of the clan die and let Kasumi return. Too proud to allow a person like Ayane to live amongst us like the rest of our brethren just because of Raidou." She looked at me with the most sadness I had ever seen her in. "… And too proud to let a mother take care of her own baby." What could I say to her? … nothing It's not everyday you learn that a close friend and powerful ally is actually your half sister.

She snapped back to attention like she had forgotten something. "Hayate… the reason why I came here is to tell you that I know something is gravely wrong. Ayane would have returned long ago and you know that. You of all people should know that."

"… Mother I don't think that…"

"Call it a mothers intuition son. But I know there is something wrong." She gave me look that told me that she was right.

"… All right mother. I'll go and see what's wrong." Whether I could consider Ayane a sister or not was out of the question at this point. But mother still saw her as a child… her daughter. And I always loved mother and would do anything to make her feel better. So I turned my back and walked out of the dojo and into the freezing rain. I broke into a run and didn't look back. The rain was cold as ice and it was difficult to see very far. Passing the line of trees the sound of the rain was so similar to when Raidou attacked. I remembered when Ayane attacked him. There was such ferocious anger emanating from her.

But when she was dealt with so harshly by Raidou I… I… don't know what came over me. I swelled with rage as I watched Ayane fall. As if seeing her hurt really hurt me more than I thought. It must be because… mother was right. She is my half sister. I don't know but something clicked inside of me as Ayane hit the ground. I attacked without knowing why. But I wanted to destroy him for that. And in doing so that rashly I lost. The torn sky blast sent me into a nearby tree. But before I did… I heard Ayane scream out my name as if all of her soul was crying out. "HAYATE-SAMA!" And then I lost conciousness.

From what I was told… after I was knocked out Ayane rushed to help me. All the while repeating my name in a high scratchy voice. Then… she turned back on Raidou as he ran off into the woods. She chased after him vanishing into the woods. Screaming for his blood. That's what father told me after I returned. No one else spoke to me about it. I don't know what happened after that though. What was said and done after Ayane returned empty handed. I was never told that. And I wonder now what happened.

Maybe I'll ask her what happened I thought…. I thought. I saw the village through the trees and for some reason stopped for a second. An unusually cold and strong chill ran down my spine. This mission was supposed to be a simple routine mission for her. She should have been back hours ago. The rain seemed to pick and my sight became limited. I walked over to the tree line edge and behind one of the buildings. Muddy as it was it was a bit difficult to move swiftly. Luckily the rain would mask the sounds of my approach.

With my back up against the wall I shimmied over to the corner. Peeking around I didn't see anything. Of course there was no noise the village was abandoned. But there was something in the silence that seemed to have me on edge. I wondered and hoped that maybe Ayane left soon after I arrived. … I hoped. I strode out from behind the house and made my way to the main path in the center of the village. But before I made it to the house next to it I was startled by a scream of what sounded to be extreme pain and anguish. It sounded distant. It was definitely female… and that's what I was afraid of.

I jumped out into the main path of the village and looked towards the center of this dark place. I could barely make out 5 figures. Two had their swords drawn and the other was lieing on the ground face down. I saw the two men raise their swords and stab them downward into the leg of the person on the ground. As this person jolted from and screamed from the pain a lightning bolt flashed and I could temporarily make out one distinct feature of the downed one… her purple hair was unmistakable.

At that moment a sharp pain ripped at my heart as a shrill brittle shiver ran down my spine when she screamed. And I new at that moment… I had accepted her as my sister. I began walking. I felt myself gradually getting faster as I saw them begin to raise their blades one last time. I could feel the shocked expression on my face. I have never been this way with anyone outside of my family. And before I knew it I was running. "NO! STOP!" They heard me. And then ran the other direction. And vanished.

I stopped nearly slipping when I got to Ayane. She was lying face down on the soaked ground. "AYANE!… AYANE!" I actually wasn't quite sure how to react. I reached down and rolled her over… and received one of the most terrifying experiences that only a brother could feel.

She had blood coming out of her mouth and had gotten all over her chin. Her eye was blackened and swollen to a point where she had no chance of opening it. More noticeable bruises on her right cheek even if it was muddy. Her eyes were shut. But it almost seemed as if blood was seeping out of her damaged eye. Her leg. I looked down at it. There were two holes in her right leg. One on her lower leg and the other… right through the knee. And they were bleeding heavily. I was speechless beyond words. I grabbed her by the shoulders and began to lift her to a seating position but stopped when I saw that her arm was almost severed from her shoulder.

Another sharp pain stabbed me in my heart. Could she even be alive after this. She was and she was suffering. As I reached down to pick her up she began to stir. "Yes! Your alive…." But something else seemed wrong. I began to feel tears pry at my eyes. It was difficult to tell but something sounded irregular about her breathing. I leaned my head and pressed my ear against her chest. I felt it move down but when she went to inhale it was as if she was having trouble doing it. Her chest moved up and down too fast when she went to breath in. And I could hear her breathes come and go one after another being so close. Her mouth was open slightly making it easy to hear her breathing.

In a rush I swept her up and ran back towards home. She screamed again when I did. It must have been bad because my ears began to ring after she stopped. But then she screamed again. And after that she kept moaning. She sounded like a child. Her breathing had quickened and it wasn't hard to tell while she made these moans. Every time she breathed out she moaned again which was quick and fast. And every second it took to get home… every time she moaned or screamed which was often and loud… my fear would shoot up some more. Fear that she may die. Just like when I was told I had to hunt down Kasumi and kill her… I felt fear.

I grew more and more scared with each breath she made. It seemed to take forever to get back to the village but in reality this is the fastest I have ever ran. There it was finally. I ran past the lookout tower and headed straight to my mothers and fathers hut. I ran straight through the door knocking it down. Mother and father jumped up surprised.

And… when mother saw Ayane and her condition she grasped her chest as her face went pale and shocked at the realization of the severity of how bad Ayane was injured.

Fate can be cruel... Ayanes future is uncertain now... if you want the next chapter let me hear it with your reviews...


	2. Chapter 2: I love her anyway

Well... Thank you for the reviews. If you think this is over think again. I never said this story would be a short one. But it wont be unbarebly long either. To let you know im working on chapter 4 of it right now. Have been for the past week or so. Thats the onlytime im going to give you where im at in the progress of this story. That was to just let you all know that i'm busting myself to make this good and that it's not going to be really short. Also i neglected to mention two things. One is the layout of the story. Every chapter will be from a different POV. No Hayate this chapter. Who will it be you have to read and wait to find out. Two the title. I owe a friend on helping me come up with a name. Thanks Kendo-Chan. Without further a do i give you the second chapter...

Chapter 2: I love her anyway…

I love my children. I love my son and my daughter. As a father I watched them grow and am proud to call them mine. But believe it or not… something always felt… missing. My brother Raidou had his way with my wife. And for that I'll never forgive him. Kasumi saw to it he never did that to anyone again. But the damage had been done… and a baby girl was born. Disgraceful, sniveling, vile, dishonorable…. These are the words I use to describe what the council did to this poor child. She had done nothing wrong. It wasn't her fault. Strange as it may sound. Ayane isn't my child… but I love her anyway.

I remember seeing her grow from a far. At first she had nothing. She lived in a small shack just beyond the trees of the woods. An old man took care of her there. I don't know who the old man was. And since they lived there I hardly saw her at all. But after about a couple years the old man died leaving Ayane alone once again.

During these couple years the old man would come to the village for supplies occasionally. And he had to bring her with him. Because to leave her alone would mean her death. One time I was taking a stroll through the village. And in between two houses there was a group of older kids encircling someone. I snuck up behind them and observed. Ayane was in the center as they all pushed her back in laughing as she tried to get away.

"Look at her. She's pathetic."

"Yea. A stupid little girl without a mommy or daddy aww."

They mocked her and poked fun at her. Pushing her teasing like they were told to do it. I observed and saw some of these kids parents watching and smiling… they were told to do this. I had to intervene. I came up behind them and began pushing through them. "Alright go on get out of here!" The kids seemed to scatter out of my way and ran to the safety of their homes and parents… something Ayane should have been able to do.

As they scattered she was left sanding where they left her. Rubbing her eyes as tears plagued them. Running down her cheeks and dripping down to her feet below. Such weeping and sorrow. I've never seen a child cry so much at once. I walked up to her and knelt before her. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face.

Of course she resisted. She began jerking and pulling savagely. "Hey hey. Calm down. Calm down!" I pulled her close. I made it look as if I were scolding her to those who were watching. But I was actually hugging her whispering soothing words into her ears. "Listen Ayane. I am not going to hurt you. But I need you to listen to what I have to say." I kept a tight grip around her. She squirmed. Struggled. But I couldn't let her go just yet. "I know that it hurts. It does hurt to think that no one appreciates you. That no one cares…. But I do."

As if she understood me she relaxed. I could feel her shiver and sob. She was terrified and trembling. I could hear her cry softly. I hugged her tighter. Comforting her. Nuzzling my cheek in her lavender hair… wishing that I could have had two daughters to act as sisters.

So much alike and yet so different. They could have been the best of sisters. To this day I wonder if just maybe… I could have made a difference in her life back then. That maybe what if I could have convinced the council to send her some place far away but where she would have been much happier. I wonder at this moment… on this rainy night.

I turned away from the window and to my dearest wife Ayame. She was sitting there on a mat. She wore her white kimono with pink flowers and purple butterflies. She had it designed herself. The pink flowers… representing Kasumi. Our pride and joy… swaying in the wind which represents Hayate. Who would deviate any threat from Kasumi who has grown into the most beautiful flower. Even if she was in danger of being picked, or to be killed, Hayate would never allow them to harm her.

As for the butterfly… people often wondered what the butterfly represents. To most people she wouldn't say. But it does in fact represent Ayane. The child that came and fluttered out of her life. Never to be had. Never to be kept or she would be crushed for having such the luxury as being with her true family amongst those who could care less about such beauty and delicacy. And so she strays away from the pink flower and follows where the wind takes her. Not caring about where Hayate directs her or what her orders are as long as Kasumi isn't in her way.

Ayame was holding something in her hand… it was the yellow ribbon Ayane cut from her hair. Ayame found it laying on our front door step the morning after she was told of her birth. She kept it refusing to lose hope that one day her and Ayane could make up for lost time and try and talk things out. She caressed it, stroking it lightly, as if it were the only link left between her and Ayane. It lay in 2 halves in her hands cleanly cut. She had been holding it ever since she got back from speaking with Hayate. Ayane was definitely on her mind tonight. But why?

Turning away from the window I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and watched her twist and curl Ayanes ribbon in her fingers. "My dear… what ails you tonight? You seem more troubled this tonight than usual?" She didn't answer for a minute. It bothered me to see her this way. I looked at the side of her face. I could see a tear swelling in her eye. Just as she faced me the tear ran down her cheek.

"I fear that something may be horribly wrong." She leaned up against my chest as I held her tightly.

"Like what? Something with Ayane? What makes you think that my love?"

Again there was a pause before she spoke. "I… I… I don't know. I just feel this horrible pain deep within me." Her words came out softly. Her vice always seemed to calm me down. I nuzzled in her hair. Smelling the sakura blossom scent. At this moment something seemed familiar…. For some reason I feel like I have smelled this scent somewhere else before. Strange. But I loved the scent. As did Hayate and Kasumi.

"Ayame… I assure you that you have nothing to worry about." I spoke to soon. At that moment Hayate burst trough the door. Ayame and I stood up with a start. "Hayate? What is the meaning of… !" I gasped when I saw Ayane in his arms. She was moaning and crying from the pain. Her moans came out muffled but loud.

Ayame spoke from beside me. "Oh my… my… my!" From the way she spoke she was fumbling with her words. Ayanes loud cries and moans filled the house as Hayate rushed her to the back room. Ayame and I followed closely behind. As he set her down on the mat on the floor she screamed. Ayame quickly rushed to get the proper supplies in the next room.

I stayed behind and knelt down next to Ayane. Hayate had done the same beside me to my right. Ayanes breathing was quick and loud. I could see her chest move up and down with exhausting speed. Her mouth and chin was drenched in blood. She had a swollen eye that also appeared to be bleeding. Her left arm was halfway off from the shoulder. Hayate reached down to her leg and ripped the clothes from it suddenly. Stripping her leg bare down to her footwear. There… were two gashes. One through her lower leg, and the other straight through her knee. Her leg to was covered in blood. Such a savage injury.

I watched as Hayate worked frantically to stop her from bleeding so much. He ripped the clothes and wrapped them around her leg at the gashes and done the best we could until we had a chance to get to them. I never saw him look so worried. Blood from Ayane was all over him. I turned back to Ayane as she let another scream as Hayate began tightening the clothes around her leg.

Ayame came rushing back in with the medical supplies we use. She knelt down on the other side next to Ayanes severed arm. "Everything's going to be ok Ayane just hold on." From the way she spoke she was having trouble speaking on the verge of crying. She reached down and began ripping off that side of Ayanes ninja gi. She ripped off the entire top. Ayane had a white sash wrapped repeatedly around her chest. Ayame began rummaging through the stuff she brought in she pulled out the necessary items to sow her arm back. Without delay she began. Of course there was resistance. Ayane screamed and jerked away. "HOLD HER!" My wife screamed the order at me and without any hesitation I did what she requested quickly.

I grabbed her other shoulder and held her down. Just as if on cue Hayate got up closer to me and helped me hold her down. Ayane screamed again while Ayame worked diligently to keep her arm from bleeding and pulling it back on. Ayane screams filled my ears again and again. I watched my beloved wife work to save this poor girls life. She was struggling to hold back the tears. This was hard for her.

She pulled Ayanes arm back and finished stitching it. Finally wrapping cloth around her shoulder and arm several times. Ayane let out another scream as Ayame turned back to the supplies to stick up her leg. "Just hold on sweety… I'm working as fast as I can!"

(Sweety….?) I watched her move over down to Ayanes leg next to Hayate. (She must really be upset and scared to refer to Ayane as sweety.) Pulling off the cloth around her knee Ayane let out a loud groan. But she didn't scream that time. Ayame looked closely. It would seem that the Blade didn't actually go through her knee cap. And yet she was cut on front of her knee as well.

Again my wife ever alert and determined began stitching up Ayanes knee. Surprisingly Ayane had quieted down. Since the pain in her shoulder was her worst this was not so bad. Yet… she continued to give off quite noticeable moans. I examined her face closely. One eye was clenched shut and her other was swollen shut. Easily seen cuts and scrapes but nothing that wouldn't heal and disappear.

I reached down pulled off the bandanna I gave her so long ago, and lightly stroked her forehead with my hand. She shuddered and relaxed a little at my touch. Her hair was wet and stuck to her skin. I pulled it away from her face and commenced rubbing her forehead. As I stared at her I couldn't help but remember the time Kasumi had fallen and broke her leg as a child. I did the same thing as I did now. And like Kasumi… it relaxed Ayane…. to an extent. She still let out a low scream every two minutes or so. Whatever else was wrong would have to wait… I thought.

Ayame finished working on her leg. And moved up to where she was before. Just then a look came across her face. She stared down at Ayanes lower chest. I followed her gaze. There was a lump in her skin where her lowest rib should be. Ayame reached down and pressed in. Ayane let out a scream of something fierce as apparently pain ripped through her body at the touch. I jumped along with Hayate as well. My wifes expression turned pale as she spoke. "She has a broken rib!"

A pain seemed to stab my heart as her words filled my ears. I felt my face turn to an unknown sad expression. Yet shocked. (A.. broken rib!) I wasn't sure if we had the necessary supplies to take care of such an injury. And even if we did it would take someone who has knowledge of such an injury. I looked at my wife a fearing of what she may answer my question with as she examined it. "… How bad is it?"

She looked closely. And then spoke. "Thankfully not too bad. It just seems fractured and out of place, a little. All I can think to do is push it back into place and wrap a sash around her so that it won't come back out. And let it heal." Ayame seemed to be out of breath. She began to sweat a little even though it was cool inside the house. "The thing is I don't know if I can risk her getting a punctured lung. And… it will hurt…. real bad!"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't quite sure of what she was getting at.

"If she doesn't pass out first the pain will be near unbearable." Ayame wiped her forehead as if it were hot.

Hayate spoke up. "What if we were to ask the council to take her to the city where a professional doctor can…." Ayame cut him off instantly.

"We can't… the council would never agree to let anyone injured to be seen by any one outside the clan…. let alone Ayane." Ayame began to panic as Ayane started to moan again. A very stressed expression came across my wifes face. She didn't know what to do… and that bothered her… as well as me.

And surprisingly she leaned over to Ayanes face and stared at her a moment. As if she were never going to see her again. She placed her hand on Ayanes cheek. A tear ran straight down her cheek as she spoke. "I'm so sorry sweety…." Ayanes eyes were shut tight. I don't think Ayane even knew where she was. Yet my loving wife spoke to her just in case she heard her. "But I don't know what else to do…" She bent her head down and kissed Ayane lightly on her forehead. "… This will hurt a lot sweety… but we don't have a choice." She turned to me. "Dear… I'm going to need you to hold her down again… this time … you'll need to apply a lot more strength."

I complied. Again I put my hand on her shoulder thinking I was ready. Apparently Hayate made the same mistake I did. Ayame made a strange hand technique over the broken rib which I have never seen before. She gently laid her hand down on top of it and then looked at me and Hayate. "You ready?" I nodded dumbly not expecting anything. There was an eerie pause.

And then without further delay Ayame pushed forcefully down pressing the rib back in place. Ayanes back arched as she let out the loudest cry of pain I've ever heard in my life! She jerked from my grip throwing me back and she kicked Hayate in the head. Her scream popped my ears and I'm sure that even over this rain… that the rest of the village heard it. I rushed back to my position and grabbed her arm and shoulder while Hayate grabbed her legs and held them down. She fought back ferociously! Trying desperately to tear away from us all the while screaming herself to death.

After a while her scream subsided into a pout as she relaxed. She cried softly. I could see the tears seep through her shut-eyes no matter how tight they were closed. She pouted and cried softly to herself still not quite aware of what was happening. I looked to my wife. She too was weeping. She finally spoke. "… There will be many more screams tonight before I'll be done…"

Reviews are much appretiated thank you all. Want the next chapter? Let me hear it!


	3. Chapter 3: No more

Hmmm… it would seem most of you have either missed the second chapter or forgot all about it… maybe both. So to make sure I didn't miss anything I've decided to go on ahead with the third chapter now instead o f waiting to see if you were all just busy or not. Anyways I give you the third chapter…!

Chapter 3: No more

I have suffered more than most people could ever have imagined. Suffering one of the worst humiliations a person could ever endure. And because of this I bore another child not of my husband. Not of full ruling blood. Not even of a decent father. But a mistake… My mistake… she should have been MY responsibility…. MY baby to raise…. MY choice of what she could have become…. Not theirs! She deserves to choose her own path and destiny just as Kasumi did. But Kasumi walks a path of vengeance and still has respect from everyone regardless of the laws. Ayane walks a lonely path with a bitter heart towards nearly everyone she makes eye contact with. Most of which do not know the truth of her past but hate her anyway just to keep out of trouble with the majority. And the laws never stated that any child born of half ruling blood could not be raised as such. And yet there seems to have been one enforced at the point of Ayanes birth… this council is corrupt… and I'm tired of it.

It was still a couple hours until dawn. And the rain had still not ceased. We had finished treating and patching up Ayane about an hour ago. My son and husband have gone to sleep since Ayanes screams have ceased. But no matter how hard I try… I can't. I feel as though I must stay beside her. I sat on the floor of the dimly lit room. I had Ayanes head in my lap. Lightly running my fingers through her short lavender hair. Lightly grazing her forehead with my hand. She shuddered and moaned a little at the sensations and comfort the feel of my hand brought her. I still don't think she is aware of where she is.

Shortly after I began on her rib her pain became unbearable. After a few more maneuvers on her rib she passed out from the pain. Her screams most certainly didn't go unheard I'm sure… and so she hasn't woken up since. Her breathing picks up occasionally forcing her to shift somewhat uncomfortably and with no success at moving much. But she would calm down and relax. I had placed an herbal patch over her eye to keep the swelling down. Nothing too serious though.

However a new fear dawned on me. Even despite our efforts I knew the truth. I know Hayate knows to. By Hayates order she will no longer be allowed to fight. He told me that as I watched him stare at her upon finishing her treatment. "Mother… I… don't think I can allow her to fight anymore. I can tell that these injuries will never leave her. And that she may no longer be able to do much without help." I looked at him. Wondering what he was getting at. And then he told me. "From this day forward Ayane is exempt from any ninjas duties on the event of more injury being caused. Ayane is also here by banned… from fighting anymore." He turned and walked out after that.

His words came out strange. Like it wasn't so much the injuries it was that, he doesn't want to lose her so soon. Whether he knew the extent of her injuries or not is beyond me… but I know the true nature of her injuries. I looked back down at her face in my lap. I put my hands on each side of her face and bent down giving her a kiss on her forehead. It was then that I noticed the chill in the air. I reached down and pulled the blanket up farther on her.

I looked to the door realizing my husband had been standing there watching me from the dark. "Ayame? Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

I turned back to Ayane. "I can't."

"Look dear I know you're worried. But you should just let her rest. She'll be fine in a couple weeks."

I turned towards him with a start. I felt tears swelling. "Will she?" He was silent as I spoke. "I don't know if you realized it or not but this isn't something that just goes away over a matter of weeks… She's been permanently injured and you know it…" I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. They had a tingling sensation that only succeeded in making me feel worse. "Hayate has done given the order… Ayane is no longer allowed to carry out her usual duties." I could feel a sense of surprise from him. He didn't know. "That's right. No more fighting. No more missions. No more training, sparring, weapons, assassination missions. No more doing anything for the clan… she'll be completely… helpless." I turned back to Ayane. "And how do you think she is going to feel? I'll tell you what she's going to feel…. Useless. Completely and utterly… useless… And as such so will the clan. Without being able to do what she lives for what is she going to do? …. And that is why she will not be ok."

"Ayame…" My husband was struggling to find any words that may help I could tell. I was sure he would find none. "Have you forgotten how resourceful she is? She pulled through her troubles once… and I'll be damned if she can't do it again." Of course I knew how Ayane was. She had a tough exterior and behavior. A bittersweet attitude that would scare the most masculine of men away. But deep inside there is a softness. I know it's there. And so now it'll be difficult for her to keep her reputation in check sense now she probably can't defend herself. She probably sees this softness as a weakness. Her only flaw. And for years she ran from it. Preventing herself from showing any signs of weakness.

"But now Shiden her troubles have a chance of catching up to her." I could sense an unease coming from him now. I turned back to him. "Now that she can't do anything what do you think the rest of the clan will think. That she's finally got what she deserved. That she will not retaliate when spoken to." Of course there are words. Anyone would fight back with words. But I know Ayane will try to lash out when the clan tries to get to her in the future, and I know they will. "They will taunt her… "

"No they won't."

"Listen to me! They will taunt her, tease her, humiliate her until they tear away every ounce of her pride, dignity, and confidence she has left!"

"No they won't. I won't allow it!"

"Dear. You won't be there for her all the time. Just like you couldn't be there for Kasumi all the time." Shiden gave me a strange look. Judging from his expression he was hurt by that remark… but he knew I was right. He couldn't be there for Kasumi. He couldn't be there to stop her from breaking a well enforced rule. She could still be here had anyone been there to stop her. But Shiden does not bare the blame nor does anyone else. Kasumi, even though hunted, is still well respected, loved, and idolized by the clan and the council. The only person who wouldn't and still won't acknowledge Kasumi as such is of course Ayane. Even Genra had a respect for Kasumi. But not Ayane. Which, to the clan, was another reason for them to cast her aside.

"Ayame… I just don't know what it is that you want me to do. I know I can't be there for her all the time. And nor can anyone else."

"I know… I just… feel as though… there is something we could do." Of course there wasn't. I don't even know why I said that. A mothers way of being protective I guess.

Shiden still had a look of hurt from my comment on Kasumi. That was a touchy subject to him. It had slipped my mind on how much he disliked the subject. "Well Ayame guess what! There is nothing we can do. If we couldn't be there to stop Kasumi from making this one mistake… how can we possibly be there to prevent Ayane from being pushed to make a mistake every few minutes?" Surprisingly enough he was angry. But not at me… just angry.

He slammed the door shut causing Ayane to stir uncomfortably. She moaned slightly and made an attempt to shift her position. With little success she settled down and relaxed letting out a breath of air. Again I lightly ran my fingers through her hair and stroked her forehead. To my surprise… her good eye opened slightly and stared up at me.

All though she seemed druggy she… spoke to me! "Wha… where… ?" Her eye widened a little more as she realized who I was. "… You?" Her voice was very quiet and soft. "What am I doing here?"

I was shocked that she woke up especially after the pain she endured. But odds are she won't be conscious for very long. So all I can do is comfort her until she falls asleep again. I continued to stroke her hair and forehead which sent a shiver through her body. "Sshhh. Don't worry about it right now Ayane. I'll explain when you rest and recover enough to listen to my words." From the way she sounded she barely knew what happened.

"I… I was in the village on a mission…"

"Please don't worry about it right now. We know you were attacked. Hayate saved you though." A look of surprise came over her. As if the thought of being saved by someone had caused her to awaken even more. It seemed to have struck a nerve as well.

"Why! Why would Master Hayate save me?" Her voice was a little louder now but still a lot lower than usual.

"Because Ayane you we're gone for several hours. This mission was supposed to be just a routine scout mission that would last two hours. One for you."

"But still… why would he think to save me?" She seems suspicious of me. And she was right to feel that way.

All I could do was smile warmly at her. I hated lying. "Dear… don't trouble yourself. It is no longer your concern. You just worry about getting better ok." She seemed to hesitate for a moment. But surprisingly she gave a nod. Probably because she felt herself drifting back to sleep.

She shut her eye… but surprisingly continued to speak after a minute. Quietly and sluggishly. "Why are you helping me?" Those words… I should've expected to hear them sooner or later. Of course she new I was her mother… but like her dismissal of Kasumi as a relative she hasn't ever called me mother… and it hurt… but I can't blame her. She hasn't forgiven me since that day. Questions and assumptions probably aroused in her upon realization that technically… she is half the blood of Kasumi… but she didn't get any respect and praise. And so she probably concluded that they thought of her as trash. Considering that's how she was treated by them. She also probably wondered why I hadn't done anything to help her and then thought I was no different from the rest and then dismissed me as ever being a mother to her. She looked at me again.

"Ayane… we don't need to talk about this right now do we…?" Hopefully she would be reasonable and just go back to sleep. But I could never tell what she was thinking.

"I want to know why you would help me? You've never helped me before so why now?"

… That hurt. That really hurt… Was she trying to hurt me purposefully… or is she… finally ready to talk? Like I said I could never tell. Nothing she could say could make me angry with her. I smiled at her showing that whatever she was trying to do wouldn't work. "Please Ayane… all that matters is that you're safe now… and that I'm not going to let any harm come to you. Now get some sleep and we will discuss this when you're well again." She sighed defeated and fatigued. Giving a final nod she closed her eye and drifted back into sleep.

I sat there for another half an hour thinking of what to do. And then it hit me… what if… I had the council overthrown and Kasumi restored as clan leader like she was supposed to… a TRUE Clan Leader. Not some pawn like they play my husband and son. One that isn't influenced by the council because there will be no council. However… this will not go without its problems. Where is Kasumi for one thing? Will she agree to this? Not without the proper motivation I'm sure. But isn't Ayane in this condition a good enough motivation? But what is Kasumi's feelings towards Ayane? I don't know but I imagine not very pleasant. So then I'd have to reveal… the truth to her… which would bring some confused and mixed feelings and questions. But then I'd be breaking my promise to Ayane. Telling Hayate was bad enough she doesn't even know that yet. I'd wager that she won't be to pleased about it. And if Kasumi was let in the loop then… I have no choice.

Thinking of what will happen to Ayane and Kasumi if I don't and what could happen if I do has forced me to conclude my mind. I slowly brought myself from under Ayanes head and laid her back down to a comfortable position. Standing up and taking a breath I have made the decision to seek out Kasumi and bring her back to save this clan and Ayane. Whether she will care for Ayanes sake or not is irrelevant at this point… I have to try.

I didn't wait any longer. I rushed quietly to my wardrobe and retrieved my blue ninja outfit. It is similar to Kasumis red one and Ayanes purple one. Just… blue. I quickly dressed and then departed out the window. Surprisingly the rain had stopped for now. But I doubt it's finished just yet. Earlier was merely the calm before the storm. The real deal is about to take place soon and it will bring about much more rain.

As I rushed through the woods only one person I know of would reveal to me where Kasumi was… "Ryu."

I hope that this all works. Their will be a great deal of misery before this is over… and if this does work… I hope you will forgive me over time Ayane.

Hopefully you all saw it this time. I will start updating every Friday or Saturday if I can. The fourth chapter will be a lengthy one so be prepared! Who will it be… hmm… well if I told you that then it wouldn't be any fun would it! If you want me to post the next chapter next weekend let me hear it with your reviews…!


	4. Chapter 4: Caught in the middle

Here it is the NEXT Chapter of Crippled Truth of the Third Child at long last! I hope you all enjoy this and have patience because this is a lengthy chapter and took a while for me to get typed out right. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Caught in the middle…

I have watched over her… I made sure nothing happened to her… and made good my promise to my best friend that nothing would happen to her. She has the kindest heart and the sweetest attitude. And after all I am a man of my word. But another hates me for keeping this promise. A good friend whom has never let me down when I was in a bind. Her hatred for Kasumi has swelled over to me. I can't understand why. I can't ask her either. Her stubborn attitude and lack of rational thought in certain situations creates this barrier that no one can penetrate not even me. She is hard headed and lacking in social skills but I still can't consider her an enemy. I still see her as a close friend even though she refuses to return the gratitude anymore. Even so I will continue to make good my promise until Kasumi is no longer threatened. I fear that one day I will have to… confront Ayane in order to protect Kasumi… I hope… that it doesn't come to that.

The rain has finally stopped. I'm thankful because something felt urgent tonight. Though I don't know what… I feel that the rain would only hinder and slow the coming troubles I sense. Whatever trouble it is I will stand firm and protect Kasumi. I looked over at her sleeping in my bed. She had come to stay with me since I caught her at the second tournament. Of course Hayate visits regularly. And every time they are thrilled to see each other. It makes me happy to see them that way. It takes time to travel here however so visits are brief. And the fact that Hayate has obligations as a leader doesn't make it any easier.

I live in a small remote house just outside of a small town. I don't require much to live. And I thought that Kasumi would want more but she seems just fine with what I have as well. I took a sip of my tea and thought back to the first time I met Kasumi. She was the second of their clan I'd met. She was very young at the time. And a very good child. I adored her. As if… she wasn't just Hayate's sister but mine to. She was only 10 at the time. But she was very intelligent for her age.

I had known Hayate a long time when my father introduced me to him as a means of solidifying the alliance with their clan that had been formed at the time. And so the alliance was a success and me and Hayate became best friends. Then after a few months I was introduced by him to Kasumi. I was in their village at the time and we were in the center outside. He brought her around the corner and I was stunned by her. Something about her. She was wearing a black ninja gi and had her hair up in a pony tail. "Hello. I am Kasumi." She smiled cheerfully.

"Uh… I'm uh… umm." I couldn't understand what happened. My mouth just wouldn't work. The first time in my life… I couldn't remember who I was. Hayate spoke for me.

"Hahaha this is my buddy Ryu Hayabusa. He's from the Hayabusa Clan and he's a good friend." Hayate was a good friend to me. The best friend I ever had. And I was thankful that he bailed me out of that.

"Hahaha Pleased to meet you Ryu." She was so sweet. "Follow me!" She began leading the way. We we're going to train together. Then something happened. As we walked down the road and began rounding a corner Kasumi bumped into another girl on accident. "Oops I'm sor…."

For some strange reason when Kasumi saw her she froze. The girl she had bumped into had short purple hair and was wearing a very common brown ninja gi. This gi was for dog ninjas… the lowest possible rank.

Hayate spoke up. "Oh uh… Ayane… what brings you here?"

This girl had a very cold look. Nor did she respond. Her and Kasumi were fixated on each other. Although Kasumis expression seemed to be more over the lines of wishing she hadn't seen her at all. This other girl apparently called Ayane… seemed to have quite a temper. It was obvious when she finally spoke. "WHY did you bump into me stupid! Can't you watch where you're going!"

Kasumi started to protest when Hayate stepped in between them. "Uh… Ayane please… she didn't mean it."

"Yea right that stupid bi…"

"Please Ayane!" He grabbed her shoulders and knelt in front of her. "She didn't… mean it." There was a long pause. Then a huge man wearing silver armor came around the corner.

"Ayane?" She seemed to jerk to attention at his voice. "Ayane what do you say?" She seemed to ignore him. He had a very deep voice. "Ayane!" She jerked when he yelled. But didn't turn to face him. Another long pause. Then without warning she shoved past Hayate and Kasumi walking fast. She wanted to get away fast apparently. But she wasn't looking forward and she bumped into me. She stopped angry and ready for a confrontation. She looked up at me and froze a second. Her cheeks flushed so she lowered her cold expression to the ground and out of sight.

"… sssssorry." Then she walked past me without another word said. I thought to myself that she was hard to work with. That she won't listen to anyones orders. And that she can't carry out a simple order or fight properly. So she remains a ninja dog. I was thinking at that moment…. That she would forever remain a ninja dog. I watched her sit down at the village well leaning her back against it.…. She seemed so sad… as if she were bothered. No one that passed her took any notice to her. Almost seemed as if… they were ignoring her. Then that man in the silver armor spoke.

"Young Master Hayate it's been a while. How have you been?" He seemed less harsh with his words now. More friendly sounding. His armor glistened in the afternoon sun nearly blinding me. His over all size was intimidating and large compared to most people I've seen.

"Fine Master Genra." He bowed. Kasumi did as well. Obviously this man in silver was of a high rank. Kasumi bowed as well. "What did she do this time… her rank was pulled again wasn't it?"

The man named Genra let out a sigh of what seemed to be sadness. "She got into a fight with an older ninja. She was pushed into fighting this 15 year old boy who showed great promise in being a grand ninja. This boy given his skill was of a high rank among his age. But then again so would Ayane had she just simply walked away or yelled for help." … I turned back to the well wear Ayane remained seated against the well. She didn't look up nor did she move. I couldn't see her face.

Kasumi spoke with harsh words. "If you'll forgive me master Genra but she is too stuck up to ask for help from anyone. She has no discipline or manners and she won't listen to her master and teachers. So I can see why her parents dumped her." She spoke loud enough that Ayane heard her. Whether she did it on purpose or not is hard to say for certain… but Ayane heard it. She looked over at us with a sad lonely look. As if we were the ones pushing her away. And that we would never allow her to be a part of us. Kasumi continued. "That's why she doesn't have any friends. And I don't think she ever will."

At that moment Ayane looked away. She pulled up her legs and hugged them, burying her face in them to hide whatever effect that last statement had on her. Genra smiled at Kasumi and placed his hand on her head. "Kasumi you will be a fine ninja one day. However, one must understand others before they pass judgment on them. Things aren't always what they seem. Remember this and one day you will be able to better understand those who would be quick to evade their own troubles and would rather fight than talk."

I couldn't quite understand what he meant. Kasumi didn't get it at all at her young age. "What does that mean?"

His patience was firm oddly. He didn't seem like a person who could stand to be around children for too long. But he was. "Lets just say this… one day you will understand why some people fight… and weep afterwards. You may even one day understand why Ayane is the way she is."

Kasumi giggled and smiled cheerfully. "I don't think so. But I'll try master Genra."

"Good. Now be off with you. I must attend to her." She gave a nod and motioned for Hayate and I to follow.

I began to follow after them when Genra put his arm out in front of me as I tried to pass him. Hayate and Kasumi disappeared into the trees not knowing I wasn't behind them. I looked up at Genra curiously. He was watching Ayane. His expression was so sad looking. "Look at her." I turned around and looked at her as instructed. She still had her face buried in her knees. "Pathetic isn't she… No friends… No family… Always in trouble and having to be punished. Over all she is a mess…" I wasn't quite sure what he was saying. As far as I could tell this girl was nothing but trouble. "… I take care of this poor excuse for a ninja every day… and every time she starts to gain a little ground she loses it." He spoke softly so he couldn't be heard. "Kasumi has it made. Proper training, respect, love, food, and a family. Ayane had none of that. She may seem like she doesn't care what people say about her either… but she does. More than you know."

I was still confused as to what he was trying to say. He seemed to be dodging a crucial bit of information. "I'm afraid I don't understand Master Genra."

He smiled. His focus fixated on Ayane. "That girl has been through hell. Unlike Kasumi she knows what pain is. She deals with it everyday. And yet she pulls through it everyday. I take care of her and make sure she never gives up. And hopefully it won't hurt her so much." I looked at Ayane as he spoke. She looked up finally at a passerby… she was crying. Another person walked by and kicked dirt in her face. She fell on her side reaching to scratch the dirt from her eyes. "I love her. And I I'll do anything to make sure she is kept safe from harm. That's all she really wants is someone who loves her for who she is and not hate her for reasons that aren't her fault."

"Not her fault?"

"All she really needs is a friend." He walked over, kneeling in front of Ayane, pulling her to her feet, and restrained her arms. "Hold still rubbing your eyes will only make it worse." Those tears… came and came. Genra reached under his armor and pulled out a rag. He drew a bucket of water from the well and soaked it. Then began lightly dabbing her eyes.

"It hurts dad!" For some reason those words struck me. I thought he said she had no family.

"I know hold still. Don't squint your eyes!" He gave one final wipe across her eyes and stopped. After a few seconds she opened her eyes still crying. She lunged at him wrapping her arms and legs around him. He returned the hug. She buried her face in his neck determined not to let go despite the armor. Genra lifted her up not letting go and walked away. As he walked away Ayane looked up at me. We just stared at each other. Her face softened into a slight smile. Then she hid her face back out of sight. Then disappeared around a corner. I didn't see her again for another two years.

I thought nothing more of her for those two years. Then I saw her again working for Murai under Genras orders. After that we were in many battles together… until tragedy struck. I looked back over at Kasumi in my bed. That promise I made to Hayate so long ago… made Ayane hate me. Why does she hate her so? Is it jealousy? Every so often I would replay the memory of when I first met the two of them and try to make sense of Genras words. The only conclusion I could reach was that I still didn't know something…

Kasumi just laid there. So innocent… so pretty… and yet constantly hunted by her own clan. I can't help but sympathize with her. She now has no one except Hayate. She can't see her mother or father again. And she can't be seen without being attacked. That's why I promised Hayate I would protect her. I adore her like she is my sister too. So I let her stay. As for Ayane… I hope that one day we can talk this out and be friends again… like we used to… but nevertheless… I will not allow her to harm Kasumi.

My house is nothing fancy. It's where I stay when I'm not at my shop. Just the basic rooms. Bedroom, den, kitchen, and a bath. Pretty much your traditional Japanese house in the woods. Of course I don't sleep in the same bed as Kasumi. I have a mat on the floor next to the bed. Heh… Kasumi acts so clueless sometimes. She woke up one morning and stepped on me. Another time she spilt tea all over the floor. Dropping the cup afterwards while apologizing… it shattering… her apologizing some more then rushing to clean it up… And then she slips over the tea she spilt and bumps me spilling my own tea all over me. And every time she gets so apologetic about it. Hhahaah… like I could ever be mad at her.

She has goofed up several other things to. Sometimes I'd begin to question just how good of a ninja she is… well… I know that she isn't pleasant to fight. She has trained and learned well her ninjutsu. I myself found her tough to fight. Any fool would be crazy to pick a fight with her… I almost don't even need to protect her. However I made the promise and Ayane is still a threat.

At that moment I heard a knock at my front door. "At this hour?" I stood up and sipped up my last bit of tea. Setting the cup down on the table and grabbing the Ryuken leaning against it I prepared for anything. Slowly walking over to the window I peeled the curtain away releasing a moonlight shine into the house. "What? …. What is she doing here?" Kasumi stirred behind me but didn't awaken… I should learn to keep my thoughts in my head. Thankfully she didn't wake up. No one is supposed to know she is here. Not even her mother… So rather than open the door and greet her in my usual normal fashion I decided to do things a lot less noisy.

One thing I have to admit… I love being a ninja. Because if I wasn't I wouldn't be standing behind her now while she waits for me to answer the door. I reached up and tapped on her shoulder. Jumping around startled but ready for a fight. Her fists up… and her stance in check… but why would she do this at my house? "Oh… Ryu it's you! Thank goodness!"

"Hello Ayame. What brings you here?" She seemed exhausted. She was sweating and out of breath. I didn't scare her that much did I?

"Ryu… I… I wish to see Kasumi!" Hmph. I should have guessed. Of course its obvious that she'd think that I'd know.

"Kasumi? … Why… are you asking me…?" Lying is a terrible act. But to break a promise is even more unthinkable. "Kasumi is a runaway shinobi and to do such an act would mean…"

"That if Hayate were found out about his visits to her at your home then he would be executed and you would become an enemy of the clan." …. Perplexing… she gave me this look like she would threaten to tell the council the truth… She wouldn't… I drew my sword the point a mere inch from her neck.

"You being here is a danger to her… My word is my bond and my promise will not be broken…" She seemed headstrong at first. No expression. Didn't flinch. Until her lips formed an eerie grin… I felt myself getting angry. I am not quite sure what kind of expression I had. But either she has lost her mind or she didn't seem to notice.

That grin gave me a shiver. She finally spoke. "I knew she was here."

"Huh!" … interesting. It would seem that she has outwitted me. I sheathed my sword knowing now that it would be useless to attempt another bluff. "What is the meaning of this? If you are aware that she is here then why risk coming here and putting her in such danger?"

"I…"

"And how did you know of Hayates visits? Do you realize what would have happened if someone were to have followed you? Imagine if… IF…" I felt my voice getting louder. I could see her withdraw slightly. I couldn't quite control myself! The first name that popped in my head I spat out. "IF AYANE FOLLOWED YOU!" She jerked at that remark. A sudden look of despair came over her suddenly. Her eyes became watery… was she… was she about to cry! "I… I'm sorry… I.. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"No Ryu it's ok. But I just had to see Ka…"

"Listen… I know you want to see her… but you can't do this. Imagine… if Ayane actually did follow you…" I am not sure what was compelling me to drag her into this. But she was the best example I could give. Ayame must understand that she can't do this. "Right now she could be standing over Kasumi with a kunai ready to pierce her neck. All because you had to see her?"

"Ryu if only that were true then I wouldn't be here…"

"How could you possibly know that! You know as well as anyone else how intent Ayane is on killing Kasumi." She had to have been crazy to risk this "She is a very skilled assassin and will stop at nothing to get what she wants!" … huh… more tears… Ayame had broken down and succumbed to crying. Was I to harsh? The very thought of Kasumi being killed makes even me cringe. All I did was stare at her and let her cry. I think this should set her straight. "Ayame… I'm sorry I must be so cold about this. But the fact of the matter remains that…."

"Oh Ryu…" ….I listened. "Kasumi is not the one I'm worried about at this point." … What! How can this be!

"Why would you say something like that?" She didn't answer for a while. Merely stood there eyes averted and shut. A wind blew… her hair and clothes slightly set adrift in this gust. But I felt something… this wind was cold… and that is never a good sign.

"Ryu… how much do you care for Ayane?" … what kind of question is that… she said it so softly… yet with much emotion behind her words.

"… I don't understand."

"Ok… let me rephrase the question… Do you care for Ayane at all?" …. What is the meaning of this… I gave her a cold stare… not knowing how to react to these questions.

"… Ayane is not the issue here. She never was. Kasumi…"

"Not this time Ryu…" She opened her eyes and looked at me. Can't place the expression she had. "Please…. answer the question…"

Ayane… do I care for her… or was she just an ally that I called friend? I never really put much thought behind it. Any ally of mine I called friend and cared for. But for some strange reason… I feel that if I say yes… that's not what she means… I stood there in deep thought… shutting my eyes and thinking. "Do I care for Ayane…" She looked at me with attentive eyes. "… Of course I do. But at this point in time she is a thorn in all of our sides. And I can't trust her for now."

"I see…" Her face saddened…. why? Seeing this only brought further questions and assumptions.

"Why… has something happened to her?" She turned her back on me!

"I'm sorry Ryu… but it doesn't concern you." Doesn't concern ME!

"What!… Doesn't concern me! What does that mean!"

She turned to me… tears. "Is that all she is to you Ryu… a thorn?" … I find myself at a loss for words surprisingly… "A thorn… after all those years of friendship with her and hard fought battles all you can say is that she is a thorn… even though you have spent more time with her than you ever did with Kasumi…" … she's… right. Though I spent my first years with their clan with Kasumi… I also spent a lot of time with Ayane. More time… "How do you think she would feel if she heard you say that?" Well given her personality she'd probably shrug it off… wouldn't she? "Whether you or anyone else THINKS she wouldn't give a damn is irrelevant… I'm going to tell you… that she would be hurt to hear you say that about her Ryu!"

I… I feel as though my insides have been crunched rolled into a ball and thrown into the abyss… I never thought that anyone could make me feel that way about anyone… especially Ayane. I stared back at her… "heh… you made me feel like some sort of bully. But please… tell me the reason why Ayane has become the center of your thoughts."

She seemed lost in deep thought. Turning her attention to the dewed grass at her feet. She seems so stressed. I know that something happened to Ayane. It's obvious. But why would Ayame show such concern for her? I'd imagine it would have to be a devastating site if it's as bad as I'm thinking. "Ryu… Ayane… will never be able to fight again…"

"…what the HELL!"

"It's true… earlier this night she was found in a near death state by Hayate… I… I can't bring myself to describe the debilitated condition she is in… All I can say is she is now a disabled ninja… and is no longer ABLE to carry out her duties."

I grew cold at what she told me… was this the bad feeling I sense most of the night? "Bu… but… how can… how can that be?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS! IT MEANS THAT BY HAYATES ORDERS SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!" … One thing I have to admit about Ayame is that she is real emotional. But why… why Ayane! This doesn't make sense… "I'm... I'm sorry Ryu… I can't give you all the details just yet… please… let me see Kasumi. I have something very urgent to discuss with her…"

"… this has to do with Ayane doesn't it?" She gave slow nod… "Very well… but you can't be too long. The night grows thin and the sun will rise in two hours. You should be home in one lest they come looking for you."

She smiled and spoke softly "Thank you so much Ryu!"

"I myself will go and see to Ayane immediately…"

Her face lit up a great deal more. "Thank you. I am ever so grateful Ryu… I think she would like that."

"Then I'm off. The sooner I get there the better. Remember no longer than one hour. That should be plenty of time for you to visit with her."

And with that I turned towards their village and ran. Blissfully unaware of whatever it is she was going to talk to Kasumi about. But it doesn't matter… not now. I sense something big coming… change… good or bad… who can say? For now I think I'm going to talk things out with Ayane once and for all like I always wanted to do.

Have Patience please! I will get to the next chapter as soon as I can get some other loose ends tied up. If all goes well I will have all my fanfics finished and completed by DOA4's release! I can't promise that but I will try!


End file.
